The invention relates to a solar circulation pump for connection to a photovoltaic panel device, comprising an electric motor which is electronically commutated and has a control device for supplying a periodic commutation signal.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling a solar circulation pump which is supplied with electrical energy by a photovoltaic panel device, and which comprises an electronically commutated electric motor.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling the starting of a solar circulation pump which is supplied with electrical energy by a photovoltaic panel device, and which comprises an electronically commutated electric motor.
The invention further relates to a method for setting the performance of a solar circulation pump which is supplied with electrical energy by a photovoltaic panel device, and which comprises an electronically commutated electric motor.
Solar circulation pumps for connection to a photovoltaic panel device are used in conjunction with solar thermal collector devices. They serve to convey liquid medium, in particular, water, through the solar collector device in order to heat the medium. The photovoltaic panel device provides the necessary electrical energy for operating the solar circulation pump.
Since the solar radiation conditions vary, the supply of electrical energy to solar circulation pumps varies, which may prove problematic.